


[卡鸣]表白什么的，最可怕了

by chances



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chances/pseuds/chances





	[卡鸣]表白什么的，最可怕了

第四章：决斗

前半部分围绕高考取分  
“鸣人，你不是18岁吗”  
“对啊，卡卡西你怎么了”  
“你今年是不是高考”  
“开玩笑，都考完了，就是被你强奸了没地方查分”  
“你是不是后面痒了需要像alpha一样的调教”  
“赶紧查分吧”鸣人说  
“你觉得自己能去哪里”  
鸣人认真思考了一下  
“哎，omega不是不能上学吗，我都忘了我已经公开信息了”  
“那你大概能考多少分”  
“嗯，大概七百一二十左右”  
“这么高，我那个年代700分木叶大学（伪北大）就来车接人了”  
说完门外响起了敲门声  
“你给我记好了，你上卡卡西家里蹲大学，读如何在性运动上满足自己的恋人系。”说完去开门  
“你好，我们是木叶大学招生系，漩涡鸣人住这里吗”  
“啊，哦，嗯，没错，你们有什么事吗”鸣人要去上清华了?卡卡西叹了一口气  
“我们来是想告诉他，它被木业大学录取了”  
“等一下等一下等一下，它报考的什么专业”  
“这个，建筑设计和桥梁工程专业”  
“你们知道他是omega吗”  
“知道啊，全世界你问问谁不知道”  
“你们能保证他去木大不会遭到性侵犯吗”  
“这个，可以派保镖”  
“你们能保证他的保镖在这么浓的味道下不会强制发情吗”说完把鸣人抱了出来  
“我们可以请beta……”两个招生办的人被这么浓烈的麦芽味熏得不轻  
“木叶大学有alpha吗”  
“有啊，我们可是木叶大学好不好”  
“有alpha你们拿beta当保镖有什么用?被强奸的时候多几个人围观?还有omega不能上大学好不好”  
“我们可以……”  
卡卡西拿起了遥控器，按上了8档  
鸣人因为忍不住娇喘出声  
怎么能，那么甜腻，那么诱惑  
“听到这个声音估计beta都得发情”说完关上了门

在这里祝贺我家小叔叔718进入清华大学自动化系【具体的不知道】

“卡卡西，快关上，生殖腔夹不住了”  
“那我就看着鸣人违反约定”  
鸣人拼尽全力收紧生殖腔，无奈跳蛋震动速度实在太快，鸣人忍不住  
“卡卡西，你快……”说完用手碰了碰卡卡西的脸  
“啊，是我不好，我关上”  
刚关上，漩涡鸣人上来扇了卡卡西一巴掌  
“只要我愿意，扇你多少次都可以对不对”  
“对，这次是我错了”  
“对了卡卡西，你的矢车菊印记（图腾）在哪，你都咬了我的了，我也要咬你的”  
卡卡西赶紧背向鸣人  
“看到了吗，左肩膀下面那一点”  
鸣人二话不说直接咬上去  
“这么隐蔽吗?没准我把你捆起来找一个小时都找不到”  
“你完全可以一点一点把我身子全咬一遍”  
“那我的信息素就要被抽空了”  
鸣人看着卡卡西很白很光滑的皮肤，忍不住抱上去  
“卡卡西你手感真好，下次做运♂动的时候多让我碰碰你”  
“问你一个问题，你小学初中高中有没有很不喜欢上厕所”卡卡西看着鸣人全身金色的毛发  
“小学还好啦，初中就是那里长毛了以后是金色的，上了高中几乎就全是金毛了，感觉…和别人不太一样”  
“你看我也一样啊，初中以后长出来的毛是银色的，现在也是银色的，我觉得就很好啊”  
卡卡西拿着一个飞机杯，是全木叶可以弄到最好的一个了。套在鸣人的阴茎上  
“舒服吧”  
卡卡西让鸣人坐在自己腿上，穴口刚好和卡卡西的阴茎对上  
“接下来为了防止你出现小动作，把你绑上没关系吧”说完把鸣人手脚分别捆上  
说完，卡卡西撸动着套在鸣人阴茎上的飞机杯，不到三分钟鸣人就射了  
“被我爸抽走查克拉现在成这个样子，也够可怜你的”  
突然，电话响了  
“快递，下来取一下”  
卡卡西把鸣人塞上肛塞，下去取快递，发现里面都是一些性用品  
于是给朔茂打电话  
“你是和外界隔绝通信方式了吗”  
“啊，我，我知道什么”  
“你那些玩意是给omega用的吗?你来那次他没死就算福气多了”  
“啊?什么omega”  
“你逗我玩呢，你只要出门就一定有人跟你说你儿子有个男omega，现在五大国会议也在严重讨论了这个事，你跟我说你不知道”  
“我玩过女omega吗，她们生命力挺强的啊”  
“所以?被你玩过那几个现在都活着?世界上一共就两个你玩死了一个的话看我不扇你，虽然你是我爸爸”说完挂掉了电话，把那个箱子扔进了垃圾桶  
门外传来了敲门声  
“你好，卡卡西先生，我是木叶监管所的，有一些事情在这里我不方便说我能进去说吗”  
“就在这说，没事你们可以走了”  
“我们听说您家珍藏了一位一位男性omega，我们研究所对这种身体很感兴趣，要是可以的话我们可以用其他omega换您家那位吗”  
“不行，我很喜欢他，你们的好奇心里我很理解，但是我有自己的原则。”  
“没有人是真正喜欢omega的，只是占有欲和发情期让你以为喜欢”  
“你们知道吗，它15岁和我初次见面，用alpha的身份骗了我暗恋他三年，上个星期向我表白了，前天我发现他是omega，昨天公开恋情，今天你们是不是来砸场的?给我听清，它还是alpha的时候我就已经喜欢他了”说完去屋里拿了一杯冰水，并且报了警  
“老大，怎么办，他们一看就不愿意给。”  
“实在不行进去抢”  
“屋里两个人都是木叶忍宗继承人，指不定谁被谁欺负”  
卡卡西对着鸣人说  
“鸣人，我把你自己的力量还给你，他们一会可能过来抢你，保护好自己”说完把书上的封印打开，鸣人试了试螺旋丸，发现查克拉回来了  
卡卡西走到门口  
“你们知不知道旗木是尊贵的忍宗血统，就你们几个人打不过我”  
鸣人在屋子里搓了一个小型风遁螺旋手里剑，拿着这个压缩查克拉去门口看看需不需要自己逃走  
卡卡西看鸣人来了，手里一点一点放出蓝色电流，最后变成紫电  
“两个准影实力，你们怎么打”  
“把这个房子打坏了你可赔不起”  
“今天我们公司财务总结，我们家族又是名门，怎么赔不起”  
“跑吧，打不过”  
卡卡西带鸣人回到了屋子里鸣人手里的压缩查克拉一点一点散去  
“你怎么会这么厉害的招式”  
“自来也大人教我的”  
“准备好吧，明天可能有上百个上忍来打咱们两个”  
“为什么啊”  
“因为不止我，世界上有很多其他人想要你”  
“去楼下打一架吧，你不一定打得过我”说完鸣人身体变成金色“我飞雷神很熟练的哦”  
卡卡西和鸣人站在训练场上，卡卡西向天上扔了一片树叶，摆出了进攻的姿势，鸣人也不甘示弱，深吸一口气  
“让我看看谁更厉害吧”  
树叶还没落地，练习场外面已经堆满了人，  
“听说旗木家主正在和漩涡家主打架，好像是对比实力”  
“忍宗继承人，吗”  
“要我说，alpha从那个方面都是吊打omega的，要是卡卡西输了多丢脸”  
纲手和两家家长也来看两个人拼实力，三个人在练习场铺了结界，避免误伤平民  
树叶刚落地，鸣人快速扔出几把特制苦无，插在场地各个角落  
“爸爸在这里，一定要好好发挥啊”两个人同时这么想  
鸣人冲上前摸了一下卡卡西，被卡卡西躲掉了，但是鸣人还是碰到了  
水门看到卡卡西身上小小的图案，十分愧疚的看了朔茂一眼“卡卡西只会雷遁吧”  
“我们家有写轮眼，什么遁都会。你家鸣人不是也只会风遁”  
“你搞错了，鸣人可以靠感知能力复制任何忍术并且自己改造各种血继限界。并且自来也大人和千手柱间大人教了它水遁和土遁”（私设）  
“照你这个逻辑它现在有两种血继限界”  
“那可不止”  
卡卡西和鸣人一起冲上去，卡卡西用苦无将要打到鸣人的一刻鸣人消失了，出现在卡卡西身后一脚把他踢到了地上，瞬身到水门身边把两家家长（拽）进来  
“咱们打2V2吧”  
朔茂把卡卡西扶起来，拔出白色短刀，向里面注入查克拉  
水门亮出招牌忍术螺旋丸，鸣人往里面加了风遁，水门把螺旋丸转移到旗木父子身后，然后螺旋丸爆开了。鸣人看到被风吹过来的卡卡西，二话不说用木遁捆住  
“爸爸你走开吧，我自己玩玩”  
说完水门回到场外  
朔茂看着鸣人金色的身形。笑了一笑，突然感觉体内的查克拉被抽了出来，又被还回来，倒是没有缺少，只是变得不稳定了  
管理这么大但是不稳定的查克拉导致朔茂行动有点缓慢，并且白牙刃闪出的白光暗淡了好多  
朔茂迅速调整好状态，准备向左边移动来躲避鸣人的攻击  
鸣人单手结冰遁印，利用大气压打出一阵风  
风吹到朔茂身上，朔茂感觉自己的身体好像被冻住了，只看见鸣人慢慢的走过来，一脚把朔茂踢开  
“木叶白牙旗木朔茂也不过如此啊”  
卡卡西二话不说挣脱木遁放出紫电， 鸣人笑着说了一声“作茧自缚”  
随后闭上眼睛，双手放出两个螺旋丸，左手的螺旋丸慢慢变大，右手的螺旋丸慢慢吸收卡卡西手里的雷遁，并且慢慢产生水遁，卡卡西看着水遁和雷遁融合产生耀眼的蓝光，左手的螺旋丸直径快到一米的时候，开始慢慢产生风遁，  
然后鸣人大叫一声“佐助，来个有意思的。”  
佐助在场外笑了一下，还是没瞒过鸣人的感知。慢慢睁开万花筒写轮眼。鸣人左手的风遁螺旋丸开始闪动黑色的火焰，然后把两个手的属性融合一点一点在一起，最后加入土遁  
“这个应该算是血继网罗了吧”说完往里面加了仙术，看着那个类似于尾兽玉的球状物一点一点变大  
卡卡西放下苦无“我认输”  
水门看着鸣人，觉得自己已经可以享受后半生了。继承人已经无坚不摧了  
“想跟我打，我可是漩涡第三代家主”说完把大概5米半径的黑色圆球扔到一边，跑到卡卡西怀里  
“你还是爱我的对不对”  
卡卡西不说话。心里想着自己的计划成功了  
“卡卡西你不要生气好不好”  
其实卡卡西根本没有想过赢鸣人，只是希望这个视频传到网上以后就不会有那么多人想带走鸣人了。  
不过要是自己想赢也赢不了吧，那个血继网罗爆开了封印都不一定撑得住吧。  
不过看到鸣人把自家老爸打败了还是蛮高兴的  
以后可以拿鸣人要挟老爸了  
“卡卡西你不要生气，你今天晚上随便玩我好不好啊”  
“我没有生气啊，鸣人已经是这个世界上最强的omega了。我应该自豪才对啊”  
“那你为什么不搭理我”  
“输了，有点生气”  
“你在这里输了我在床上输行不行”  
“开玩笑，你现在离发情期还半个月呢”  
“我可以吃催情剂的，你上次不就喂我吃春药了吗”  
“傻瓜，春药和催情剂不是一个东西。春药是让人某一个器官或者全身变敏感或者产生一些幻觉。催情剂是让beta和omega提前进入发情期”  
“你两种都给我吃我也不介意”  
“那就回家，明天给你看看我怎么玩其他人的你就知道我对你多好了”  
卡卡西和鸣人用瞬身回到了家  
“卡卡西，你爸爸怎么又送东西来了”鸣人指了指那一个大箱子  
“不不不，里面不是玩具，是其他东西啦”  
鸣人回到卡卡西的房间，吃了两片避孕药，然后开始找催情剂  
“卡卡西，你说的那个可以让我频繁发情的那个东西在哪”  
“床头柜第三层那个黄色的药瓶，不过一次最多吃一粒，药效太大了”  
鸣人吃完开始找卡卡西一起洗澡，鸣人看着卡卡西的脸  
我家卡卡怎么这么帅。这张脸得保护好了，不能让其他人看到。这么帅的脸配上这么白的皮肤和结实的腹肌，就是脸上那道刀痕可怜了点，但是不但没有毁容，反而增加了男人味  
鸣人一边这么想着，一边不自觉的抱着正在泡澡的卡卡西  
“卡卡西，有一天我一定把你绑起来然后好好对着你的裸体一天来个两三发”  
“鸣人，刚吃药不到几分钟就已经忍不住了吗”  
“我刚吃了避孕药，今天晚上好好的玩玩”  
“就怕你受不了”说完卡卡西摸了摸虽然没有腹肌但是没有赘肉的鸣人肉肉的身子  
“今天晚上你会很高兴的，我喷了费洛蒙，发情期遇到费洛蒙你今天晚上是要死床上了”  
“我可是承受能力超强的omega好不好?我跟你说，我已经定好目标了。今天晚上让你精尽人亡”  
“那先让你自己把精液排空了”说完拿了一个标准大小的按摩棒，看着已经开始发情的鸣人  
卡卡西把鸣人擦干了以后放在床上看着全身通红的鸣人，看了看床头柜上的药  
“真是的，还吃错了。鸣人，是黄色的胶囊不是黄色的药瓶子。那瓶药本身是用来调教性奴用的，没想到出现突发状况了”  
那瓶药本身就是让身体对外界微小的刺激都能产生快感和幻觉，语言诱导用的药，卡卡西突然想看看鸣人的表现，把手伸到鸣人肉穴里面  
“看到了吗，一会我就要用我自己东西的插这里了”  
鸣人被春药折腾的不是办法，听到卡卡西的那句话和卡卡西手上的动作，想象着卡卡西巨大的阳具在自己身体里不断进出……越来越狠，越来越深  
鸣人沉浸在这种幻觉里，感觉时间大概过了半个小时，但是实际上只过了不到1分钟，就射了出来  
“真是有趣的身体”卡卡西这么想着  
鸣人虽然是射了，但是幻觉没有结束。那种声纹产生的快感在身体分泌的激素中不断复制，现实只过了不到5分钟，在鸣人的感觉里已经过了快12小时，要是平时的卡卡西一定会继续说话或者是抚摸身体什么的，但是面对自己的爱人，卡卡西什么也不敢作——他不知道会发生什么，鸣人会被他玩坏或者身体出现什么状况的  
差不所两个小时以后，卡卡西看着被绑好的，正在挣扎的鸣人自渎着  
“在鸣人的感觉里，差不多已经快一天了吧”卡卡西说完射在了鸣人身上  
他跟鸣人说，最多吃两片  
鸣人不会真吃了两片吧，一片至少对beta生效24小时呢，对omega指不定药效多强呢  
鸣人算是进月读了吧  
虽然幻觉是模拟的，但是快感是真实的啊  
卡卡西看着鸣人射出的斑白，，自暴自弃的想了想，从鸣人后面插了进去  
“应该没关系的吧，比我还厉害”开始慢慢的抽插  
卡卡西觉得要是平常的鸣人一定会不满足这种快感，但是现在，卡卡西每动一次就相当于给一堆火焰里加入了一堆不易熄灭的柴火  
鸣人已经昏迷了，但是幻觉依旧在。  
“卡卡西你不要再动了”  
“卡卡西我不要了”  
“我打败你那个事我对不起你好不好”  
卡卡西看着鸣人产生幻觉时吐出的字和身上发出的甜腻的麦粒味，最后一丝理智被打破，抱起鸣人就一下全部插入进去，让龟头摩擦着前列腺和的生殖腔，要不是鸣人被绑着他一定第一时间赶紧逃跑  
激素全部被外界刺激在药物的作用下变成了快感  
“叫你别吃那么多，现在停不下来了”  
说完射在鸣人里面，摘掉避孕套就又插进去抱着鸣人睡觉  
第二天一醒，卡卡西带着还在昏迷的鸣人去洗澡，温热的水淋在鸣人身上，卡卡西发现鸣人大腿上慢慢留下一些黏黏的液体  
“身体碰碰水就高潮了啊”  
“话说我喂过几个女omega这个药来着”  
卡卡西仔细回想了一下，好像真没有  
弄死或者玩伤omega是要付刑事责任的。  
话说自来也和我爸爸都没付过责任吧，难道说旗木是个特例?  
反正昨天鸣人一直吸我没睡好觉，今天算惩罚啦  
说完把鸣人擦干放在床上，放出一个雷分身，两个人分别从鸣人的前面和后面插进去  
“那个”雷分身分身貌似没体会过这种快感，把自己的性器插进鸣人的口腔，慢慢插进喉咙“这个样子没关系的吗”说完开始慢慢抽插  
“你小心点，别把他弄窒息了”说完卡卡西也动起来，请了一天的假怎么也得让自己舒服了。然后顺手拿了两个草莓塞进鸣人后面，又插了进去  
“震动乳夹嘛，要是不高兴就玩”卡卡西看着放在床头柜上的各种玩具，突然感觉自己的雷分身好漂亮，下次也让鸣人变个身玩玩  
那岂不是很奇怪，自己玩自己  
不过管他呢，欲望第一，伦理第二  
不对不对不对，鸣人第一，欲望第二，伦理第三  
想完抱着鸣人看着下体的金毛沾满汗水  
鸣人的身体慢慢褪去红色，开始变成正常的黄色  
卡卡西赶紧把鸣人放平，看着鸣人一点一点挣脱药性  
差不多5分钟，鸣人醒了，极其疲倦的身躯碰了一下卡卡西就睡了过去  
卡卡西识趣地自己用飞机杯解决了问题，吃完了午饭，下午帮鸣人换了床单，洗了澡，后面插上震动棒和肛塞，开启震动就出去上下午的班  
卡卡西下班回家，发现鸣人已经醒了，在餐厅拿了一块三明治回床上吃  
“第二场比赛，我赢了呢”卡卡西握着遥控器，轻轻按下12档

TBC  
最近择校考试什么的真的超忙，好长时间没更抱歉了


End file.
